Some lamps include two parts: a lamp body and a junction box; wires are connected to the lamp body; and it is desired to connect the wires into the junction box. An induction lamp is mounted by, firstly, fixedly mounting the junction box, then connecting the wires into the junction box, and finally mounting the lamp body on the junction box. An induction lamp is usually mounted on a wall or roof in a high position. In the prior art, when mounting an induction lamp, it is desired to mount the induction lamp in a high position and there is no place to put the lamp body, such that the mounting personnel have to hold the lamp body with one hand, only the other hand could be free to connect the wires. Sometimes, even have to connect the wires with both hands while clamping the lamp body with their arms and body. It is quite inconvenient and inefficient to mount an induction lamp.